


Have you ever seen the snow?

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Centric, Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neve.<br/>Tu l'hai mai vista la neve fratello?<br/>No...<br/>Non ricordo di averti mai potuto accostare alla neve.<br/>Non prima di oggi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever seen the snow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



**Titolo:** Have you ever seen the snow?  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey  
 **Personaggi:** Fili, Kili  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** Giallo  
 **Avvertimenti:** Drabble, Incest, Fili!Centric  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 131  
 **Note:** Premetto che non amo la coppia, neanche un po'.  
E' un regalo per il mio amore ed è stata scritta in 5 minuti quindi potete immaginare lo scempio. LOL

Ehy tu, sappi che passeranno secoli prima di rileggere una ff su questo pairing!  
Ti amo<3  
(Immagine del banner di: Kaciart)

**__ **

Neve.  
Tu l'hai mai vista la neve fratello?  
No...  
Non ricordo di averti mai potuto accostare alla neve.  
Non prima di oggi!

Candida e semplice, come il tuo sorriso e questo bacio.  
So come andrà a finire...  
E non riesco a trattenermi dal baciarti con foga, graffiarti il petto, morderti il collo, intaccare questo tuo corpo tanto immacolato quanto perfetto.

E tu, senza timore, mi stringi in un abbraccio.

È per questa tua innata purezza che ho deciso di calpestarti.  
Di sporcarti.  
Di scioglierti.

E non mi bastano più i baci.  
Ti prendo, senza troppe premure...  
E tu continui a sorridere come se sapessi che quel tuo sorriso tra poco non sarà più lo stesso.

È un amplesso breve e furioso, che lascia spazio molto velocemente ad un inebriante piacere.

E ti vedo crollare, sfinito, tra le mie braccia.

\- Fili... Ancora. - mormori.

L'ho fatto.  
Ho sciolto la neve...

 


End file.
